1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush and more particularly to a toothbrush which is designed to have a plurality of brush segments. The brush segments are formed conceptualistically by slicing a conventional brush across its length into pieces. Applicant's brush segments are gathered together straight into a brush assembly during brushing and are formed into a curved shape to be spaced from each other while they are not in use, thereby facilitating drying and cleaning bristles of the brush resulting in a sanitary toothbrush.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A toothbrush generally is made from lengths of stiff bristles densely fixed to a brush part formed at a distal end of a handle so that the wet brush part can hardly dry perfectly by shaking it forcefully with a hand after brushing. In addition, the toothbrush can retain water in the brush part due to frequent use and poor ventilation because it usually is kept in a damp bathroom. An experiment reveals that the toothbrush can easily be an unsanitary place welcoming propagation of bacteria.
The densely arranged brush bristles are not easy to free of food particles and the bristles provide the welcome environment for propagation of bacteria. Related prior art brushes are also disadvantageous in that the brush bristles become broken or bent during removal of food particles thereby shortening useful lives of the toothbrushes.